The present invention generally relates to power tools and, more particularly, to power table saws.
Most power table saws that are currently commercially available have an undercarriage assembly which permits vertical as well as angular adjustability of a driven blade that extends through an opening in the table top. Such adjustability enables the height of the blade to be controlled for making safe and accurate cuts on a work piece by the table saw, and the angular adjustability permits the blade to be positioned to provide bevel cuts on a work piece.
While many table saws have a dust port which is configured to be connected to a vacuum system, which typically includes a flexible tube that extends to a source of vacuum, such as a commercially available wet and/or dry vacuum device that is mounted on a barrel-type container, for example. While such a dust port can evacuate a substantial amount of dust and debris that is produced during operation of the table saw, the volume underneath of the table top may not be entirely removed of debris, particularly larger pieces thereof that are not effectively entrained in the airflow that is being removed by operation of the vacuum source. Thus, such dust and debris may accumulate in the bottom of the saw which needs to be cleaned up.
Some table saws have an opening in a rear panel of the saw for gaining access to the material that may be accumulated on the bottom of the base assembly. However, it is sometimes necessary to turn the saw on its side or even upside down in order to effectively remove all of the material that has been accumulated. It is also sometimes necessary for a bottom cover to be removed in order to access the interior of the table saw for clean up. These latter actions are often inconvenient and time-consuming to complete.